


Over and Over Again

by cryptomnesia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Explicit Consent, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Porn Watching, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Oral Sex, Smoking, Smut, Social Media, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptomnesia/pseuds/cryptomnesia
Summary: The first tweet that shows up is a retweeted video of someone vaguely familiar bent over, pink painted nails spreading their ass cheeks to show off their hole. Minho reads the caption, "Who wants me to do this on their dick?" before his eyes flit down to watch them wiggle their hips for the camera.And if he really squints at the grainy video, they kind of look like–
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 214





	Over and Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick warning! They do fool around while they're high, but everything was prearranged and consensual. Other than the use of "slut" in a sexual context twice, this is more or less pretty tame! Safe reading, everyone!

Minho scrolls through the delivery options for the millionth time in an attempt to figure out where to order food from to quell his munchies. He passes the fourth pizza place and scrunches his nose when a message notification from Jisung distracts him. 

**Han-nibal:** _I JUST STUMBLED UPON SOMETHING AWFUL_

 **Lino:** _????_

 **Han-nibal:** _I WAS ON GRINDR BECAUSE I WAS BORED AND THERE WAS THIS GUY THAT WAS KINDA CUTE SO I CHECKED OUT HIS TWITTER BC HE LINKED IT AND I FOUND SOMEONE I WENT TO MIDDLE SCHOOL WITH'S NSFW BECAUSE HE RETWEETED HIS DICK PICS_

 **Lino:** _oh god_

 **Lino:** _is he cute at least?_

 **Han-nibal:** _i mean his dick is kinda big_

 **Lino:** _...link?_

 **Han-nibal:** _i hate you [link attached]_

Minho clicks the link and decides he does, in fact, have a big dick. Bored, on his way to being way too high, and now vaguely horny, he decides to look through the rest of his account. 

The first tweet that shows up is a retweeted video of someone vaguely familiar bent over, pink painted nails spreading their ass cheeks to show off their hole. Minho reads the caption, " _Who wants me to do this on their dick?"_ before his eyes flit down to watch them wiggle their hips for the camera. 

_And if he really squints at the grainy video, they kind of look like–_

He's honest to God just going to scroll past it. Their body is nice and he can see a sizable cock hanging between their legs, but he's not really interested. He came here for Jisung's big dicked classmate. His thumb is already pressed against his screen to swipe when he sees them: a pair of far too familiar, painfully kissable lips, the only part of their face visible through long, blonde hair.

 _Hyunjin_. 

Minho and Hyunjin know each other, but not really. They have mutual friends and had a class together a few semesters back, but they've barely interacted beyond small talk. He's nice enough. Minho clicks on his profile, too.

A few posts in and it becomes obvious Hyunjin isn't trying to hide who he is. His face is clearly visible in pretty much everything else he uploaded. There's a video of him sucking on his fingers, a video of him jerking off, a picture of cum pooling on his tongue. Each post is captioned with something vaguely desperate.

What Minho is most interested in, though, is the video of him smoking a blunt. He takes a hit and almost coughs, which makes him laugh as smoke swirls around his face. The camera zooms out to reveal six people's cocks crowding him. He puts the blunt down off camera, then jerks one of them off while he cranes his neck to take another between his lips. 

His eyes roll back in his head as the person fucks his mouth with slow, shallow thrusts. When they groan, Hyunjin smiles around their length, giggles muted. Right before it cuts off, Minho makes out a hushed, accented, "Your mouth is so fucking good."

Felix. Good little Catholic boy, Felix. _Interesting_. Minho tucks that knowledge away for later. For now, in his half horny, half high stupor, he sends Hyunjin a DM before closing Twitter and continuing his hunt for food. 

He chooses pizza anyway. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


His findings are forgotten the next day. When he gets a notification from Twitter that night, he has no idea what it means from the drop down notification alone.

 **@bbyhyun_:** _jokes on you i'm into that asshole_

Minho reads the original message that prompted the reply and his heart sinks. 

_"damn, I didn't know you were such a slut, hyunjin."_

The memories slowly come back to Minho: Jisung’s classmate, the videos, Felix, everything. He wracks his brain for some sort of excuse to make up for it, but everything he comes up with would only make things worse. Minho settles on the truth. 

**@LeeKnow98s:** _i'm so sorry, hyunjin. i was high off my ass last night. i doubt my thought process was anything malicious, but i still shouldn't have sent you that unsolicited._

He doesn't get a response for a while, but that doesn’t stop him from checking his phone periodically just in case he somehow didn’t get the notification. After twenty minutes of anxious refreshing, he gets a reply. 

**@bbyhyun_:** _OH in that case...._

 **@bbyhyun_:** _“unsolicited” lol have you read my bio?_

Minho blinks down at his phone, brow furrowed. Confused, he clicks onto Hyunjin’s profile. He starts skimming Hyunjin’s fairly standard, if not a little lengthy, bio and it only adds to his confusion until he reaches the end. “ _♡_ _DM me to play_ _♡”_

 _Oh,_ Minho thinks, directly followed up by, _what the fuck?_

 **@LeeKnow98s:** _well, now i did._

This time, the response is immediate.

 **@bbyhyun_:** _aaaaand?_

And what? How is Minho supposed to respond to that? Hyunjin propositioning him is the last thing he would have expected, but he can’t say it isn’t welcome. He’s always thought Hyunjin was hot, much like any sensible person that’s ever seen him, and seeing the videos last night only added to his appeal. 

**@LeeKnow98s:** _i'm dming you, aren’t i?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Seeing Hyunjin in person after seeing him in a variety of sexual situations online is a little strange, to say the least. Hyunjin lets him into his apartment, shows him to his living room, then they sit on his couch in silence. The awkward atmosphere is short lived, though. Minho is only there for one reason, anyway. 

"Am I allowed to kiss you yet?" Hyunjin asks, breaking the silence. 

"God, yes."

And Minho climbs into his lap and finally gets to kiss him. Hyunjin's lips are just as soft as Minho expected, made even nicer by the fact that Hyunjin kisses like his life depends on it. He’s frantic, so eager for more as soon as they’ve started, licks into Minho’s mouth immediately and groans into it. One of his hands twists into the fabric of Minho’s shirt while the other struggles to prop up the foot rest of the recliner. He finally manages to after a bit of fumbling, but keeps his arm outstretched for further searching.

"Wait," Hyunjin blindly reaches for something on his coffee table, not taking his eyes off Minho. "You want some?" Hyunjin holds a dab pen between their faces and raises his eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Minho says, going slightly crossed eyed to look at the pen.

Hyunjin takes a couple hits first, tipping his head back to let the smoke curl out of his mouth. It’s quite the sight, Hyunjin like this. Minho’s eyes couldn’t leave him like this if he tried. When Hyunjin turns his attention back to Minho and catches him staring, he smiles wide, holds the pen up to Minho’s mouth, and asks, “Open?”

Minho does as he’s told, parts his lips and let’s Hyunjin put the pen in his mouth. The eye contact they share as Minho breathes in is intense, makes Minho’s cock fill out in his jeans. He knows in a few minutes the weed is going to make the already heady, pleasant feeling filling his body even better.

Soon they’re back to kissing, but once they’re both high, it degrades into something sloppier. It’s so wet, desperate, and uncoordinated that they end up with spit-slick chins and wet lips in no time. Minho wouldn’t have it any other way. Wet and messy is how he likes it and he’s so hard it’s starting to get uncomfortable.

Once he convinces himself to pull away before they end up kissing for hours, Minho shifts down his body to hike Hyunjin’s shirt up under his armpits. Minho gasps when he sees barbells through both Hyunjin’s nipples and licks at his already damp lips.

“Can I?” He doesn’t mean to sound so desperate, but he’s always like this when he’s high. Being with someone as beautiful as Hyunjin only amplifies the feeling. 

Hyunjin hums in approval and slumps further down to give him better access. Minho doesn’t hesitate to surge down to lick over one of his nipples, shivering at the cool metal against his tongue. It seems to do wonders to Hyunjin, makes his knees buckle toward each other around Minho’s frame as he moans. He fidgets like he can’t stay still no matter how hard he tries, lets out choked off little noises with each drag of Minho’s tongue. 

“Shit,” Hyunjin hisses when Minho teases his other nipple with his fingers while he sucks. His chest flutters under Minho’s lips and his legs start to shake. He lets out a few more strained groans before muttering a string of increasingly higher curses of, “fuck, fuck, _fuck–”_

Minho, spurred on by the cute noises he’s making, grazes his teeth against the piercing before tugging lightly. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s entire body seizes up, hovering off the couch for a few seconds before slumping back down. Minho blinks for a few seconds in disbelief before slowly pulling away to look at a red-faced Hyunjin.

“Did you just…” 

“I, um–” Hyunjin chews on his bottom lip and slowly lets it go. “Yeah.”

Under any other circumstances, Minho would be slightly annoyed. He’s not exactly fond of the idea of not getting anything in return. Now, with Hyunjin, it only turns him on more. He’s so sensitive and so embarrassed about it that it’s cute. 

“Already?” Hyunjin whines in the back of his throat and covers his face with his hands and Minho isn’t having any of it. Hyunjin squirms under Minho and whines again. “Just like that?”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin mumbles as he looks up at Minho with big, pleading eyes. His hips cant up gently, rhythm broken. “Just feels so good.”

“Does it, now?” Minho slides a hand down, slips it into Hyunjin’s sweats and squeezes. Hyunjin’s eyes roll back in his head, just like they did in the video with Felix. “You wanna come again?” 

Hyunjin nods, practically panting at the prospect alone and Minho laughs at his eagerness. Really, though, he gets it. When he’s high, everything feels amplified to absurd levels, especially pleasure. Some nights, Minho will get fucked up and get off more times than he can count. Once is never enough like this. 

“Can I,” Hyunjin starts, but has to pause to regain his bearings. “Can I suck you off first?”

 _Can he suck him off?_ Minho’s been thinking about it since he saw the video with Felix.

“God, yeah.”

  
  


It takes longer than it should, but they eventually manage to swap places and strip themselves. Minho’s got his legs spread wide, feet flat on the floor while he waits for Hyunjin to get comfortable. Hyunjin winces a little as his skin digs into the tile, so Minho hands him a couple of throw pillows to put under his knees, then they’re ready to go. After that, they waste no time. 

“Fuck my mouth?” Hyunjin asks, far too sweet for someone already mouthing at the side of Minho’s cock. _Fuck._ Forgoing a verbal response, Minho cards his hands through Hyunjin’s hair and guides his lips to the head of his cock. “Thank you,” Hyunjin whispers, like Minho’s doing _him_ a favor, before swallowing down his entire cock. 

There’s no way Hyunjin has a gag reflex, Minho thinks. Not with how easily he relaxes his throat and takes, takes, takes. Not with how he moans around Minho’s cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever had. Not with how he doesn’t struggle for even a second while Minho fucks into his mouth. Hyunjin is so good at this, almost impossibly so. 

It’s not enough for Hyunjin to just sit there and look pretty. No, he’s too good for that. He worships Minho’s cock with his mouth. His tongue laps at the underside just right and hollows his cheeks. Minho feels ready to bust a few minutes into the best blowjob of his life. 

“Hyunjin,” Minho rasps. He’s vaguely aware of how fucked out he sounds, but he can’t be bothered to pay it any mind when Hyunjin’s between his legs. “Hyunjin, baby, I’m so close.”

Hyunjin lets out a high whine and squeezes his eyes shut in response. The noise shifts into a series of sobs as he frantically paws at Minho’s thighs. It almost sounds like _Hyunjin’s_ the one on the verge of coming, like _he’s_ getting sucked off by the prettiest boy in the world. Minho’s sure he’d be begging if his throat wasn’t stuffed full of cock. 

When Hyunjin’s noises get louder, break down into something reminiscent of the way he sounded before he came before, Minho loses it. He gets rougher, pulls Hyunjin’s hair harder and thrusts recklessly into his throat while he shoves his head down. Minho’s right there, right fucking there at the edge of one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

“God, I’m gonna come, baby,” Minho groans, body on fire. His eyes threaten to slip shut, but he wills them to stay open to see how pretty Hyunjin will look swallowing his cum. Hyunjin opens his eyes again and they’re pleading, begging for it. “You really are a slut, aren’t you?” And Minho gives him what he wants.

It feels like Minho comes for hours. The pleasure washes over him in waves, but never seems to let up. He’s drowning in it, so much so he almost misses Hyunjin. He slips off Minho’s cock, opens his mouth to show Minho’s load pooling on his tongue, then makes a show of swallowing it. Except, it’s not a show, because Hyunjin shivers violently after and makes an almost pained noise in the back of his throat. Minho’s half concerned his cum tastes bad until he notices Hyunjin’s hips thrusting up into nothing, fucking up into the air once, twice, before he’s coming completely untouched against his abdomen. 

“ _Minho,”_ he whimpers and clambers to take Minho’s hand between both of his. 

“You’re fucking unreal,” Minho whispers, eyes wide. God, he can already feel his cock twitching again.

“You still gonna fuck me?” Hyunjin pouts as he talks and it does terrible things to Minho. 

“Of course,” Minho says without hesitation. 

_Once is never enough like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can find me on here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptomnesias) (I follow back if you're 18 or older) or send me a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryptomnesia). Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!!


End file.
